poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Aaron's Adventures of The Scorpion King
Plot Mathayus, his half-brother Jesup and friend Rama, the only three true remaining Akkadians, are hired by King Pheron of the last free tribes to kill the sorcerer of the ruthless Lord Memnon, who has recently invaded Egypt and conquered all but the small Kingdom of Ur, for twenty blood rubies. Doctor Aaron, Cynder, Batty Koda, and Wave the Swallow arrive in Memnon's camp and the Akkadians manage to sneak into it, but are ambushed by Memnon's guards, having been tipped off by Pheron's son, Takmet, who killed Pheron and defected to Memnon's side. Doctor Aaron and his crew follow them. Jesup and Rama are shot, but Mathayus manages to sneak into the sorcerer's tent, where he sees that the visionary is actually a sorceress, Cassandra. Mathayus is then ambushed by Memnon's right hand man, Thorak, and meets Memnon himself, (along with The Storm King, Tempest Shadow, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ganondorf, Jestro and the Book of Monsters), who brutally execute Jesup in front of him. Cassandra, however, tells Memnon that the Gods wish Mathayus to survive the night, and to defy them would incur their wrath. Memnon has the TARDIS shackled and Mathayus buried to his neck in the desert to be devoured by fire ants, but manages to escape with help from a horse thief, Arpid and the the NEXO Knights: Clay Moorington, Macy Halbert, Lance Richmond, Axl, and Aaron Fox. Deciding to finish his mission and avenge his brother, Mathayus sneaks into Memnon's stronghold, Gomorrah, and manages to enter Memnon's palace with help from an urchin. Mathayus briefly meets Memnon's court magician, Philos, who hides him and then directs him to the courtyard where Memnon is training. Mathayus tries to shoot Memnon from the watchtower, but is forced to save the urchin from having his hand amputated by shooting the axe out of Takmet's hand, alerting the guards to his presence. Mathayus only barely manages to escape Gomorrah, abducting Cassandra along the way, knowing that Memnon will come for her. Cassandra tries to escape from Mathayus and even tells him that she has been Memnon's prisoner since she was a child. Sympathetic, Mathayus allows her the choice of leaving, but warns her of worse dangers and that she is likely safer with him. However, Memnon sends The Storm King, Ganondorf an army of lava monsters and a group of thugs to kill Mathayus, retrieve Cassandra, and capture Doctor Aaron and his crew, but Mathayus manages to slay them all single-handedly with the aid of a sandstorm. Batty Koda, Wave, Aaron, and Lance are captured by The Storm King and Ganondorf. With his dying breaths, Thorak manages to stab Mathayus in the leg with a scorpion blood-laced arrow. Cassandra, however, uses her magic to save Mathayus's life. As an insult, Mathayus sends Thorak's blood-stained pendant to Memnon. Mathayus, Arpid, and Cassandra then run into Philos, who fled Memnon's palace and has perfected an explosive powder he was working on. However, they are ambushed by the rebels from Ur, now under the command of King Balthazar, who distrusts Mathayus. Though Mathayus defeats Balthazar in battle and earns his grudging respect and sanctuary, Cassandra has a vision of Memnon and his army slaughtering the entire rebel camp. She informs Mathayus and tells him of a prophecy Memnon once heard: when the moonlight reaches the House of Scorpio, the King on High will become the invincible Scorpion King, and Memnon believes himself to be the one destined to become the Scorpion King. Furthermore, she informs Mathayus that if he faces Memnon, he will most likely die, but Mathayus assures her that he will make his own destiny and they sleep together. The next morning, however, Cassandra returns to Memnon in order to stall him and possibly kill him. Mathayus, Doctor Aaron, Cynder, Clay, Macy, and Axl with help from Balthazar, Arpid, Philos and the army of rebels, launch an all-out assault on Memnon's stronghold, facing Memnon personally before he can kill Cassandra, while Doctor Aaron and Cynder rescue, Batty Koda, Wave, Aaron, and Lance and Balthazar confronts and kills Takmet, avenging Pheron. The battle rages on until Mathayus is shot by a guard as in Cassandra's vision. Clay, Macy, and Axl find Doctor Aaron and Cynder with Batty Koda, Wave, Aaron, and Lance before the villains appear. The TARDIS Team the the NEXO Knights fight them. As Memnon takes his place in the House of Scorpio to become the Scorpion King, Cassandra kills the guard while Mathayus retrieves his bow, pulls the arrow out of his back and uses it to shoot the exhausted Memnon, sending him off the edge of the roof just as Philos and Arpid use the explosive powder to destroy the palace's foundation stone, bringing down the bulk of Memnon's forces. Memnon is consumed by the flames as he falls to his death. With the battle over, the remnants of Memnon's army bow before Mathayus, who is crowned as the Scorpion King. In the aftermath, Mathayus and Balthazar share a good-natured farewell as the latter returns to his own kingdom. The TARDIS Team depart for another adventure. Cassandra tells Mathayus that she sees a period of peace and prosperity coming, but subtly warns him that it will not last forever. Undeterred, Mathayus decides that they will make their own destiny. Trivia * The Storm King, Tempest Shadow, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ganondorf, Jestro and the Book of Monsters will work for Memnon. * Clay Moorington, Macy Halbert, Lance Richmond, Axl, and Aaron Fox will guest star. Category:Doctor Aaron's Adventures Series Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films